Tanabata no yoru
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: La noche de Tanabata es lluviosa. Japón no puede evitar pensar en lo similar que es su relación a la leyenda de ese día. Giripan, yaoi.


Hola a todos! Uff, hace rato que no escribía de Hetalia, ni mucho menos Griripan, me hace happy. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo escuchando las canciones de la saga Fool among the stars, compuesta por Uramambou, y no se, investigue para saber de que se trataba, y de cierto modo encontré bastante similar la leyenda de Tanabata con la linda relación de Grecia y Japón... see, debo dejar la droga.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekaz y jamas sera de mi retorcida persona.

**Pareja: **Giripan

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, posiblemente demasiado OOC *matenme* mucha cursilada y cosa "asdasadas", algo emo. El titulo significa "Noche de Tanabata"

* * *

Japón retiro los auriculares de sus oídos y cerro el notebook. Miro el reloj que adornaba la pared de su sala, "Vaya, eh estado más tiempo del que pensaba frente al computador…" se levantó lentamente para dirigirse hasta las puertas que daban al jardín de su casa, que en esos momentos se hallaba mojado por completo por la lluvia que no había dado tregua en todo el día.

-Que lastima que llueva durante Tanabata…

Se sentó mirando el cielo teñido de gris, de cierto modo ese ambiente le ponía melancólico. Tama y Pochi se recostaron al lado de la nación nipona, que esbozó una sonrisa enternecida y se dedicó a acariciar ambos animales.

Miro como las gotas de lluvia no daban tregua, "Con lo triste que me pone que llueva durante Tanabata." Pensó deprimido. Desde que era pequeño y China le había compartido la leyenda de Hikoboshi y Orihime, a Japón le hacía ilusión esa fecha.

-Un ansiado reencuentro entre dos personas que se aman pero están obligadas a estar lejos la una de la otra, es tan cruel-Murmuro para sí mismo, bajando la mirada entristecido.

"_-Lo siento Japón… tengo mucho… trabajo…-La voz clamada y triste de Grecia llego a través del parlante del teléfono que Japón sostenía entre sus manos._

_-Daijobu Grecia-san, lo entiendo yo también eh estado demasiado ocupado-Aunque intento quitarle importancia, Kiku realmente se entristeció._

_Últimamente las cosas no le iban nada fácil a la nación helénica, por lo que las veces en las que podía ver o simplemente hablar con Japón eran contadas. Esta situación ya llevaba bastante tiempo así, pero era algo que ambos debían de enfrentar, más de una vez se había dicho a si mismo Japón._

_-Hump-Kiku juraba que Heracles en ese mismo momento estaba haciendo un puchero-… está bien… Kiku…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-λείπεις…_

_El nipón se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, en especial por lo melancólica que se había vuelto la voz del moreno._

_-Y-yo también te extraño…-Respondió avergonzado."_

Se sonrojo un poco por ese recuerdo, aunque al instante su piel volvió a su tono normal. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

"Ahora que lo pienso… ciertamente, la leyenda de Hikoboshi-san y Orihime-san se acopla perfectamente a esta situación. Nunca me había fijado." Pensó sorprendido, de cierto modo era extraño que justamente una leyenda que tanto le gustaba (y a la vez le entristecía mucho) quedara tan bien con la relación que él llevaba con Grecia.

"Dos naciones que nos amamos, pero que estamos separados por muchos, muchos kilómetros, mar y tierra. No siempre nos podemos ver por lo mismo, sumándole todas las responsabilidades que tenemos…" Sintió su corazón apretado al pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos al perezoso de Heracles a su lado, "No entiendo como Hikoboshi-san y Orihime-san soportaban tanto dolor, sin poder ver a la persona que amaban, siendo la única oportunidad el 7 de julio, con el peligro de que lloviese."

Se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible, sin querer despertar a sus mascotas, que se hallaban en un profundo sueño, arrullados por el relajante sonido de la lluvia.

Hecho un último vistazo al cielo empañado por la lluvia. "Podría ser que la lluvia que nos separa a mí y a Grecia-san sea nuestra obligación como naciones." Sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo borrar ese pensamiento, aunque sabía que era cierto.

Japón se fue de la habitación dirigiéndose a su estudio, concretamente a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y de este extrajo un tanzaku azul, cerro otra vez el cajón para dirigirse a donde se hallaba sentado antes.

Miro con detenimiento el pedazo de papel, analizando para sí mismo las palabras escritas en él. Su propia caligrafía pulcra se hallaba en él; "Espero pasar más tiempo con Grecia-san." No pudo evitar avergonzarse por haber escrito tan simplemente ese deseo, pero era algo que realmente deseaba con todo su corazón.

-Aunque con esta lluvia dudo que se haga realidad.

Sintió su boca amarga ante ese pensamiento. "Es tan doloroso soportar toda esta distancia. Antes nunca me había importado la gran distancia entre ambos… aunque tal vez haya influido que yo y Heracles-san somos…" Se avergonzó tanto que no se vio capaz ni siquiera de completar en su mente la oración.

-Ah, estos seguro de que si estuviese cerca de Grecia-san todo el tiempo también llegaría a descuidar mis ocupaciones-Comento para si algo más alegre, acariciando el tanzaku que descansaba en sus manos-. Pero eso fue un castigo de los dioses ¿darou? ¿Qué habremos hecho yo y Grecia-san para ser castigados así?

Sintiendo que el frió se estaba colando a la casa, se decidió finalmente a cerrar la puerta que daba al jardín, no sin antes suspirar derrotado.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, mirando entristecido el solitario tanzaku en la mesa.

-Las grullas no pueden ayudar a cruzar el rio por culpa de la lluvia…-Murmuro.

Finalmente decidió dejar de deprimirse de esa manera un tanto infantil a su modo de ver. Prefirió ir a prepararse algo para comer, pensando que así tal vez se sentiría mejor. Pero la verdad es que ni así logro distraerse y alegrarse un poco.

Finalmente era hora de dormir. Se acurruco en su futon, apretando contra su pecho el tanzaku, como si su deseo escrito así se fuese a cumplir.

-En verdad… son raras las veces que no llueve en Tanabata, al igual que las veces que puedo estar con Heracles-san.

Cerró los ojos, deseando conciliar lo más rápido posible el sueño.

"Es muy cruel que la vía láctea nos separe a nosotros también, Grecia-san. Solo nos queda esperar a que llegue nuestro Tanabata… ¿no?" Con ese último pensamiento Japón se durmió definitivamente.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su casa hizo que Japón se despertara asustado.

-¿Quién será?—Mascullo entre dientes, bastante molesto por la interrupción. Esa noche no había dormido muy bien.

Algo brusco abrió la puerta de su casa, aunque su enojo se disipo al instante al ver a cierta nación de aspecto somnoliento y desorganizado, que le sonrió cálidamente.

Antes de que Japón saliese de su sorpresa, se vio envuelto en los brazos de Grecia. Pero Japón no se quejó ni alejo al heleno, simplemente correspondió el abrazo, demasiado alegre por ese imprevisto encuentro.

"Al parecer, no es necesario que deje de llover para que nos podamos reunir."

* * *

**Traducciones:**

Daijobu: Esta bien (japones)

λείπεις: Te extraño (griego)

Darou: ¿Cierto? (japones)

*Rincón educativo* Pa'l que no sabe; Tanabata es 07 de julio, y celebra la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi (asociada con las estrellas Vega y Altair, respectivamente), dos deidades que estaban separados por una galaxia entera por ser demasiado acaramelados para hacer su trabajo (LOL) y solo se pueden reunir en esa noche, y solo si no llueve, unas grullas crearan un puente para que los amantes se reúnan. Ah que lindo no?  
Además, la Vía Láctea (Amanogawa) es considerado como un río. Por cierto, el Tanzaku es un pedazo de papel de diversos colores en donde se escribe lo que uno desea, si no llueve, este se hará realidad.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews, es mi alimento.


End file.
